Hazlo para mí, Shintaro
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Todo comenzó un viernes cualquiera, Akashi llegó a casa y suspiró, había sido un día larguíiiiiismo, y lo único que quería ahora mismo era poder descansar de una vez. Pero su plan cambió cuando justo antes de ir a dormir decidió mirar su teléfono y vio que Midorima aún estaba en línea. "Shintaro, ¿estás en la cama ahora?" Two-shot AkaMido.
1. Sexting

Todo comenzó un viernes, uno cualquiera, Akashi llegó a casa y suspiró, dejó su mochila en el gran sillón que tenía junto a la puerta y se fue a cambiarse, había sido un día larguíiiiiismo, y lo único que quería ahora mismo era darse un baño, cenar algo rico e irse a dormir. Pero su plan cambió cuando después de cenar, decidió mirar su teléfono solo para echar un vistazo a las novedades en las redes sociales, pero al encender la pantalla su whatsapp continuaba abierto desde la última vez que lo miró, mostrándole su lista de contactos y cuáles de ellos estaban conectados en ese momento, el pelirrojo fue a cerrarla, pero de reojo se fijó en quiénes de sus amigos estaban en línea y se detuvo al leer su nombre

\- Shintaro...

…

" _Mensaje de Seijuuro Akashi"_

\- ¿Akashi?- Se preguntó el de las gafas a sí mismo cuando este mensaje apareció en medio de su pantalla.

Decidió abrir la conversación y vio que el mensaje del pelirrojo era un simple "Hola", Midorima levantó una ceja ya que casi nunca hablaba con Akashi fuera de la escuela, y cuando lo hacía era porque se veían en persona, respondió a su mensaje de la misma forma y tras un par de minutos su móvil volvió a vibrar indicándole que Akashi había respondido.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?- Fue el siguiente mensaje de Akashi.

\- Bien, supongo, tengo algo de sueño.

\- Comprendo, el entrenamiento de hoy debe haber sido duro para tí, ¿es tan estricto tu capitán?

\- Sí, pero sé que es porque es necesario mejorar, todos en Shutoku entrenamos duro.- Respondió Midorima algo extrañado de que Akashi empezase a preguntarle de repente por sus entrenamientos.

\- Ya veo. ¿Estás en la cama ahora?

\- Sí, me estaba preparando para dormir, ¿por?

\- Nada, no importa, descansa.

Antes de que Midorima pudiera responderle con un "Igualmente", Akashi ya se había desconectado. Qué conversación tan rara... El de las gafas no le dio mayor importancia al asunto, pero Akashi no hizo lo mismo, realmente al principio solo quería charlar un rato con Midorima porque estaba aburrido, porque le apetecía, así que no sabía por qué de repente se le ocurrió preguntarle si estaba en la cama (Gracias a Dios el mayor no había preguntado nada sobre eso), pero lo más raro de todo, tampoco sabía por qué de repente tenía una erección. Solo le había hecho una pregunta, y él solo le había respondido, pero en cuanto leyó esa respuesta afirmativa se lo imaginó, se lo imaginó a él, tumbado en su cama, solo con su ropa interior, dejando ver todo su cuerpo bien formado gracias al baloncesto, ese abdomen... esos brazos... esas enormes manos que dejaría tocar todo su cuerpo a su antojo... Eso fue lo que imaginó, y, minutos después, se encontró a sí mismo a oscuras sobre su propia cama masturbándose con aquella imagen, ya consideraba a Midorima un chico guapo, tenía ojos en la cara, pero en ningún momento se había parado a pensar en él de "esa" forma, ¿qué pensaría de él por Dios? Alguien de la familia Akashi no debería tener pensamientos tan sucios ni cometer acciones tan deplorables, menos aún teniendo en cuenta que hablábamos de otro hombre.

…

El día siguiente pasó, tras otra larga jornada, y sin haber sabido nada más de Midorima después de la conversación de la noche anterior, Akashi volvió a entrar en su casa, justo como el día anterior, dejó su mochila y fue a ducharse. Mientras este estaba tranquilamente lavándose para luego irse a la cama un pensamiento fugaz atravesó su mente, "¿Hablaré hoy de nuevo con Shintaro?", el pelirrojo abrió de golpe los ojos al darse cuenta de las cosas que estaba pensando y negó con la cabeza, lo que había hecho no debía volver a repetirse, como Midorima se enterase de ello le miraría raro y le perdería todo el respeto, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso ocurriese. Al acabar de ducharse se puso su pijama y se marchó a su habitación tras darle las buenas noches a su protector, se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos listo para dormir...

"¿Hablaré hoy de nuevo con Shintaro?"

No, no iba a volver a hacerlo, no iba a volver a hacerlo, no iba a... La luz de su móvil le deslumbró cuando de repente lo encontró entre sus manos, abrió la aplicación de whatsapp y... ahí estaba, de nuevo Midorima aún estaba en línea, y de nuevo Akashi había caído cuando le mandó un mensaje a modo de saludo.

Midorima sintió el móvil vibrar a un lado de su mesa mientras acababa de revisar sus tareas para el día siguiente, tras guardar sus cosas, tomó el teléfono y vio el saludo de Akashi, otra vez, se extrañó por esto, pensaba que lo que habían estado hablando el día anterior había sido solo una coincidencia, el pelirrojo le había visto conectado y había decidido hablarle, ¿habría pasado de nuevo? Se preguntó el de pelo verde a sí mismo sin saber lo que había detrás de aquellos mensajes.

\- Hola, Akashi, ¿sucede algo?- Respondió el de las gafas extrañado.

\- No, ¿debería? Solo quería hablar un rato contigo, igual que hicimos ayer.

\- Pero ya es tarde, dentro de poco iré a dormir.

\- Puede seguir hablando conmigo un rato desde la cama, ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- He terminado de estudiar, acabo de guardar las cosas e iba a cambiarme.- Akashi levantó ambas cejas al leer la parte de cambiarse, negó efusivamente con la cabeza cuando la imagen de Midorima desnudándose frente a él atravesó su mente, no iba a hacerle la pregunta, sería demasiado sospechoso y denigrante, no iba a decirlo, no iba a...

\- ¿Qué llevas puesto ahora?- Lo dijo.

Akashi miró la pantalla arrepintiéndose inmediatamente y maldiciéndose, esa era la típica pregunta que Aomine le haría a Kise un viernes por la noche, no él a Midorima... Este tardó varios minutos en contestar, ¿se habría enfadado con él? ¿Sabría lo que estaba haciendo? Akashi agrandó los ojos al leer su respuesta tras casi cinco minutos de tortuosa espera.

\- Estoy aún en ropa interior, tengo que ponerme el pijama.

\- Shintaro, ¿te puedo llamar?

\- ¿Ahora? Es tarde, mi hermana está durmiendo, y mis padres me reñirán si me oyen aún despierto.

\- Quédate así.- Pidió el pelirrojo refiriéndose a la manera en la que estaba vestido.

\- ¿Así cómo?- Preguntó Midorima sin saber a qué se refería.

\- Quiero seguir hablando contigo hoy, ¿me prometes que vas a seguir hablando tú conmigo?

De nuevo, Midorima tardó un par de minutos en contestar, el pelirrojo sentía que estaba metiendo la pata cada vez más, a este paso Midorima le bloquearía y no querría saber nada más de él, aquella conversación estaba convirtiéndose en algo demasiado sospechoso.

\- Sí.- Respondió Midorima finalmente.

\- Bien, ¿ya te has metido en la cama?- Midorima respondió afirmativamente de nuevo.- Tienes que hacer lo que yo te pida, ¿está bien?

\- Akashi, no entiendo qué quieres decir...

\- Solo haz lo que yo te pida, ¿de acuerdo?- El de las gafas respondió de manera afirmativa por tercera vez.- Ponte una mano en el pecho y acarícialo lentamente, Shintaro.

\- Ya lo estoy haciendo, ¿para qué quieres que haga esto Akashi?

\- Eso no importa, pasa las manos por tus pezones y acarícialos también.- Midorima se extrañó aún más, pero de nuevo cumplió con lo ordenado.- Ahora imagina que son mis manos, ¿te gusta más así?- El de las gafas no respondió.- Shintaro, ¿de qué color es tu ropa interior hoy?- Cambió el pelirrojo de pregunta al ver que con la anterior le había incomodado.

\- ¿Por qué ese interés, Akashi?

\- Curiosidad, me gustaría imaginar cómo te ves ahora mismo, pero no me hace falta saberlo si no quieres decírmelo. Baja una mano a tu ropa interior, Shintaro.

Después de esa última petición el mayor no volvió a contestar, al ver que pasaron más de 10 minutos sin respuesta Akashi comprendió que le había incomodado al ir demasiado deprisa, era evidente que no es algo muy normal que alguien con quien apenas hablas de repente empiece a pedirte que te toques por medio de mensajes. El pelirrojo suspiró y apagó el móvil, esperaría algunos días más para volver a hablarle a Midorima, cual fue su sorpresa cuando tan solo dos días después, Midorima el primero en enviarle un mensaje casi a la hora de dormir.

\- Akashi, ¿qué fue lo que pasó el otro día? Estabas raro.- Akashi levantó una ceja, ¿de verdad no había entendido cuál era su intención aquella noche?

\- Solo trataba de hacerte sentir bien, ¿no te gustaba?

\- Era extraño...

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundido ya que pensaba que el mayor estaba enfadado con él por lo sucedido, Midorima no respondió.- ¿Tu cuerpo reaccionó de alguna forma?- De nuevo Midorima no respondió, y eso para Akashi, y viniendo de él, significaba "Sí".- Shintaro, ¿tienes skype?- El de las gafas respondió con un simple "Sí".- ¿Hay alguien más en tu casa?

\- Mi hermana ya está dormida, y mis padres han salido a cenar.

\- Enciende tu ordenador y conéctate a skype.- Pidió dejando el móvil a un lado yendo a encender su ordenador.

En unos quince minutos, ambos ya estaban frente a sus respectivos escritorios con su ordenador de sobremesa encendido y su sesión de skype iniciada, sabiendo que lo que iban a hacer no era algo demasiado adecuado para su edad, ninguno se atrevía a ser quien comenzase la vídeo llamada. Finalmente, Akashi fue quien solicitó la llamada para encontrarse con la pantalla totalmente en negro salvo por su propia imagen en la esquina inferior derecha.

\- ¿Shintaro?- Preguntó al verlo poniéndose sus cascos con micrófono.- ¿No tienes cámara?

\- S-Sí tengo...- Respondió la voz del otro a través del ordenador.

\- Enciéndela, por favor.- El mayor dudó unos segundos pero terminó encendiendo su cámara, ambos ya estaban llevando su pijama y bastante sonrojados y cohibidos por la situación.- Shintaro, ¿tu cuerpo reaccionó la otra noche?- Repitió sabiendo que cara a cara Midorima debía responder, este apartó la vista y se mantuvo callado.- Shintaro.- Le llamó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

\- P-Puede que un poco...- Respondió avergonzado bajando la vista.

\- No es algo malo, ¿estabas excitado?- Midorima mantuvo la vista baja pero asintió levemente con la cabeza.- ¿Lo estás ahora?- Midorima le miró confundido sin saber qué contestar.- Yo puedo hacer que lo estés de nuevo si es lo que quieres, Shintaro...- Añadió deteniéndose lentamente en cada una de las letras de su nombre esperando provocarle.

\- ¿C-Cómo?- Preguntó el otro tímidamente.

\- Igual que la última vez, pero esta vez quiero ver cómo te tocas.- Ordenó el pelirrojo.

Midorima apartó la vista, pero acabó accediendo, empezó a hacer todo lo que Akashi le iba ordenando, se quitó la camiseta del pijama frente a la cámara y el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo para que al otro no le diese tanta vergüenza. El mayor volvió a comenzar acariciando su pecho y el resto de su torso mientras cerraba los ojos imaginando a Akashi, empezó a pellizcar y juguetear con sus propios pezones mientras el menor le observaba a través de la pantalla sobándose su zona íntima viéndole y escuchando los suaves y pequeños gemidos que exhalaba Midorima.

\- Shintaro.- Le llamó tratando de que no se le notara mucho en la voz lo que estaba haciendo.- ¿Estás duro?- El de las gafas se sonrojó de golpe y asintió levemente con la cabeza.- Enséñamelo, quiero verte.

\- A-Akashi, no puedo hacer eso...

\- No es una petición, es una orden.- Midorima dudó bastante, pero bajó un poco la cámara para que pudiera verle también de cintura para abajo a pesar de que aún llevaba su pantalón, Akashi se relamió los labios al ver su erección y se bajó un poco el pantalón y la ropa interior para estar más cómodo.- Quítate el pantalón y tócate para mí.

Esta vez, en lugar de protestar como normalmente hubiera hecho, Midorima cumplió la orden a la primera, se bajó el pantalón y el bóxer solo lo justo para dejar su miembro fuera y empezó a tocarse frente a la cámara muuuuy avergonzado, Akashi sonrió de oreja a oreja y continuó moviendo su mano más deprisa mientras aún escuchaba a Midorima gimiendo y suspirando de fondo.

\- A-Akashi...- Le llamó sin detenerse.- ¿T-Tú también lo estás haciendo?- Preguntó ya que la cámara de Akashi continuaba enfocando únicamente a su cara sonrojada por la excitación.

\- Sí, ¿quieres verlo?- El mayor asintió un poco con la cabeza y Akashi bajó su cámara también dejando ver su entrepierna y cómo atendía esta con sus manos.- ¿Te gusta verme? ¿Hace que te excites más?- Preguntó Akashi sonriendo de medio lado al ver a Midorima auto complaciéndose mientras le miraba en la pantalla de su ordenador.

\- S-Sí...

Pasaron así varios minutos más hasta que ambos se corrieron, siguieron jadeando los segundos posteriores a que hubiera pasado el orgasmo y ambos volvieron a colocar sus cámara correctamente mirándose bastante sonrojados por lo que acababan de hacer.

\- ¿Por qué querías hacer esto?- Preguntó Midorima volviendo a vestirse rápidamente.

\- ¿Por qué crees, Shintaro?- El mencionado guardó silencio unos segundos.

\- ¿Yo te gusto, Akashi?

\- Dentro de una semana voy a acudir a Tokyo por unos asuntos, me quedaré dos noches en un hotel, te enviaré la dirección.- Dijo ignorando la pregunta.- No tienes que acudir si no quieres, pero seguro que lo que acabamos de hacer en persona nos resultaría mucho más placentero. Nos vemos, Shintaro, cuídate hasta entonces.- Añadió el pelirrojo dando fin a la llamada.

Midorima suspiró y apagó el ordenador, ahora mismo su mente estaba hecha un lío, no tenía nada en claro, ¿Akashi quería algo de verdad con él o solo estaba usándole para descargarse? Él también le había usado para descargar su propia tensión a pesar de que nunca había pensado en Akashi de esa manera... ¿Debería acudir a ese hotel?

 **...**

 **Este fanfic tendrá segundo capítulo, pero no sé fecha exacta, lo siento :/**

 **Por otro lado aviso de que (No es seguro) quizás no pueda actualizar "Verdad o reto" el domingo, debido a falta de inspiración, ya que como siempre si veo que el capítulo es una mierda prefiero esperar más y publicarlo bien, y también porque estos días estoy bastante ocupada con cumpleaños de amigas/familiares y eso (Cumplen todos a la vez Dx). Pero no os preocupéis, el fic sigue, y no tardaré mucho en actualizar si me paso de la fecha ^-^**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Buen chico

Pasaron los siete días, siete días en los que Midorima había permanecido pensativo día y noche sobre qué debería hacer, si aceptar la invitación de Akashi e ir a aquel hotel, o denegarlo y olvidar todo aquel asunto tan extraño. El reloj marcó las siete de la tarde del día de la cita y, finalmente, Midorima se decidió a acudir, tuvo que mentir a sus padres diciéndoles que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Takao, pero estos no desconfiaron de él, tomó algunas de sus cosas y se encaminó al hotel donde estaba hospedado el pelirrojo.

Al llegar a este abrió los ojos como platos, ya suponía que Akashi no iba a quedarse en un hotel mediocre, pero el edificio que tenía ante sus ojos era uno de los más grandes, luminosos y lujosos que había visto nunca. Tras observar el imponente edificio casi embobado durante unos minutos, sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y miró el número de habitación que Akashi le había mandado un par de días atrás, habitación 446, entró en el hotel y, al verle tan perdido buscando una manera de subir hasta el cuarto piso, un trabajador se acercó a él.

\- Buenas noches, ¿necesita ayuda?- Preguntó amablemente el chico.

\- Estaba buscando la habitación 446.- El trabajador del hotel cogió una carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo y revisó esta antes de responderle.

\- Oh, ¿usted es el invitado del señor Akashi?- Midorima levantó una ceja al ver que Akashi incluso había avisado a los del hotel de que tendría un invitado, pero asintió con la cabeza.- Yo le acompaño.

El chico le guió por un laberinto de pasillos y ascensores hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta de color blanco con el número 446 escrito en dorado encima, tras dejarle allí, el trabajador se marchó, y Midorima se quedó solo frente a la puerta algo nervioso, tras volver a pensar unos segundos sobre si aquello estaba bien o no, levantó su mano y tocó a la puerta un par de veces.

\- ¿Sí?- Se oyó la voz de Akashi desde dentro, ya no había vuelta atrás, aún podía salir corriendo, pero aquello ya iba a ser demasiado patético, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que incluso le habían tenido que acompañar hasta allí.

\- Soy Midorima...- Respondió el de las gafas en voz baja, la puerta entonces se abrió, y Akashi sonrió al ver que Midorima había aceptado su proposición.

\- Buenas noches, Shintaro.- Saludó el pelirrojo abriendo del todo la puerta y echándose a un lado.- Pasa.

El mayor entró en la habitación, a simple vista esta ya parecía más grande que toda su casa, había una gran alfombra redonda en el centro de la estancia a pesar de que el suelo era enmoquetado, dos sofás frente a una mesa con una enorme (Y Midorima dedujo que muy cara) televisión plana, una cama de matrimonio entera de color blanco con dos mesitas de noche a cada uno de sus lados, y por último, un gran ventanal que formaba toooda la pared del fondo de la habitación dejando ver toda la ciudad.

\- Ponte cómodo.- Pidió el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta y siguiéndole, el mayor se sentó en uno de los dos sofás y Akashi se sentó a su lado.

\- Es una habitación muy bonita.- Dijo Midorima mirando a su alrededor algo incómodo.

\- Es un hotel muy lujoso, es normal.- Asintió el menor.- ¿Te has arreglado para venir?- Preguntó al ver que el de las gafas iba vestido con pantalón y camisa formales, este negó con la cabeza.

\- Casi siempre visto así.

\- Ya veo.- Asintió de nuevo el pelirrojo, este, al contrario que Midorima, iba vestido de manera bastante más cómoda, con un pantalón largo de color oscuro y una camiseta blanca de cuello en V.- Opino que te favorece.- Añadió acercándose más a él haciendo sonrojar un poco a Midorima.- ¿Sucede algo? Pareces tenso.

\- No pasa nada.- Respondió el mayor negando con la cabeza.

\- No te creo, Shintaro.- Dijo Akashi acercándose más a él de nuevo pronunciando su nombre lentamente.- ¿Estás nervioso?- Preguntó a tan solo unos centímetros de él, este apartó la vista.

Al ver el gesto, el menor sonrió levemente tomándole del mentón haciendo que le mirase, la cara levemente sonrojada de Midorima y su mirada nerviosa e insegura solo lograron aumentar la sonrisa de Akashi, que se acercó más a él hasta unir sus labios besándole muuuy lentamente, en cuanto el pelirrojo le besó, Midorima soltó un suspiro relajando levemente el cuerpo dejándose hacer, tras unos segundos, Akashi separó los labios y logró hacerse paso al interior de la boca de Midorima con la lengua, buscando la contraria y entrelazándose con esta al encontrarla, tomando el control total del beso. Una vez necesitaron tomar aire, el pelirrojo se separó de Midorima, percatándose de que ya estaba prácticamente echado sobre este en el sofá, el de las gafas, al ver la cercanía y cómo tenía a Akashi sobre él, se sonrojó aún mas tratando de echarse hacia atrás sin éxito, ya que estaba tumbado en el sofá con el otro encima.

\- Shintaro.- Le llamó de nuevo el pelirrojo haciendo que un pequeño escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo de arriba a abajo.- ¿Te ha gustado?

\- S-Sí...- Asintió el mayor tímidamente.

\- ¿Estás excitado?- Preguntó Akashi en voz baja, el de pelo verde levantó ambas cejas por la repentina pregunta pero asintió levemente con la cabeza. Debido a la respuesta, Akashi se apartó de Midorima y se puso de pie frente a él.- Siéntate en la cama.

El de las gafas le miró sonrojado pero asintió, se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la inmensa cama y se sentó a los pies de esta mirando al pelirrojo esperando alguna otra orden, este desabrochó el botón del cierre de su pantalón y bajó lentamente la cremallera de este esperando impacientar a Midorima, que pasaba su vista rápidamente del pantalón de Akashi a los ojos de este una y otra vez. El menor se bajó levemente el pantalón e hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior, bajándola solo lo justo para dejar su miembro al descubierto, haciendo sonrojar al de las gafas inevitablemente.

\- Haz que se ponga duro, Shintaro.- Ordenó Akashi acercándose a él.

\- ¿E-Eh?- Musitó Midorima sonrojado ya que no esperaba que Akashi fuera a ser tan directo.

\- Haz que se ponga duro.- Repitió.- Tócalo y usa tu boca.

Midorima bajó la vista momentáneamente, pero tras unos segundos llevó su mirada al aún no erecto pene de Akashi frente a él, que continuaba esperando con los brazos cruzados a que este comenzase, el mayor tomó el miembro del pelirrojo con una mano y empezó a tocarlo y atenderlo con las manos manteniendo su vista en este sin querer mirar a Akashi a los ojos muy avergonzado. Se deshizo de las vendas en sus dedos con los dientes mientras continuaba masturbando al mayor con su mano derecha para, tras esto, continuar haciéndolo con ambas manos.

\- Métetelo en la boca.

Midorima asintió y, sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, decidió primero pasar su lengua por toda la extensión del miembro del otro antes de introducirlo en su boca, recorrió todo el miembro con su lengua dando también algunos besos, hasta que tras unos minutos el pene de Akashi ya estuvo erecto del todo, fue entonces cuando el mayor volvió a tomar este con ambas manos introduciendo el glande en su boca y pasando su lengua lentamente por todo este. Midorima se sonrojó de golpe cuando empezó a escuchar los gemidos de Akashi debido a lo que hacía, estos mismos fueron los que hicieron que el de pelo verde se desinhibiera y se metiera todo el miembro del otro en la boca comenzando a mover su cuello y sus manos a la vez, deseando oír más y más sus gemidos y suspiros.

\- S-Shintaro... Lo haces muy bien...- Le felicitó Akashi sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos para que aumentara la velocidad, involuntariamente, Midorima se sonrojó más cuando el otro le felicitó así.- Hazlo más deprisa...- El mayor asintió y aceleró el movimiento de su cuello deseoso de continuar dándole placer a Akashi, tardaron un par de minutos más hasta que el menor notó que estaba por correrse.- Shintaro... Aparta...

Midorima le miró algo confundido ya que él estaba esperando que Akashi se corriese en su boca pero asintió, se sacó su miembro de la boca y continuó atendiéndole con las manos, hasta que, tras unos segundos más, el menor se corrió, salpicando parte de la cara de Midorima y haciéndole sonrojar de golpe.

\- Muy bien, Shintaro.- Suspiró el pelirrojo relajando el cuerpo tras el orgasmo. Al mirar al otro sonrió al ver la vista que tenía delante, Midorima estaba totalmente sonrojado y algo despeinado, y tenía su semen salpicado por la cara manchando esta incluyendo sus gafas.- Buen chico.- Susurró tomándole por el mentón dándole un beso que duró apenas unos segundos.

Akashi ayudó al otro a levantarse, ya que, al empezar a hacerlo con la boca, Midorima habia acabado de rodillas en el suelo, una vez estuvo de pie, el menor le llevó poco a poco hasta la cama tumbándole en esta y colocándose sobre él sonriendo levemente al ver cómo el otro se dejaba hacer y cumplía todas sus peticiones sin rechistar.

\- Ahora yo quiero ver tu cuerpo, ¿de acuerdo, Shintaro?- Este asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Akashi comenzó desabrochándole la camisa lentamente, disfrutando con cada trozo nuevo de piel que iba descubriendo, no esperaba que Midorima fuera tan pálido, y mucho menos que sus pezones fueran tan rosados, suaves y apetecibles. Acabó de desabrocharle la camisa y le quitó esta de un tirón, el mayor le miró confundido por el repentino cambio, pero su mente quedó en blanco cuando Akashi se inclinó sobre él y empezó a besar y lamer sus pezones como si estuviera totalmente hambriento.

\- A-Akashi...- Le llamó Midorima sonrojado tapándose la boca con una mano.

\- ¿Hm?- Musitó el menor succionando sus pezones y mordiéndolos levemente logrando que al mayor se le escapase un fuerte gemido.

\- ¿Eso no es lo que se le hace a las chicas...?

\- Tú estás cumpliendo el papel de la mujer ahora, Shintaro.- Respondió Akashi pasando su lengua por uno de los pezones del mayor.- Eres tan sumiso... Me gusta.- Añadió sonriendo y subiendo a su altura dándole un beso corto en los labios.

\- No lo soy.- Respondió Midorima frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Como tú digas.

El menor continuó besando todo el cuello y el torso de Midorima durante unos minutos más, hasta que, por estar tumbado sobre el cuerpo de este, Akashi notó algo presionando bajo él, sonrió de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta de que era la erección de Midorima aún atrapada dentro de sus pantalones.

\- Mm... Shintaro, ¿qué es esto?- Preguntó Akashi sentándose sobre el miembro de Midorima y removiéndose encima de este haciéndolo reaccionar aún más, el mayor apartó un poco la vista.

\- E-Es por lo que has estado haciendo...

\- No te he preguntado eso, te he preguntado qué es.

\- E-Es mi pene...- Respondió Midorima tímidamente.

\- Es grande... ¿Te gustaría que lo tocara?- El mayor asintió un poco con la cabeza.- ¿Cuánto?- Preguntó sin dejar de moverse sobre la erección del mayor.

\- M-Mucho...

\- ¿Mucho?

\- Mucho...- Repitió el de las gafas.

\- ¿Me necesitas, Shintaro?- Preguntó Akashi volviendo a pronunciar su nombre muuy lentamente mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo bajaba un poco junto a la ropa interior, el mayor volvió a asentir.- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde me necesitas?

\- D-Dentro de mí...- Susurró Midorima tras unos segundos en silencio.

\- Buen chico.- Sonrió Akashi acabando de quitarle la ropa y acercando sus caderas al cuerpo de Midorima, entrando en su cuerpo de una sola estocada.

Midorima agrandó los ojos y arqueó la espalda dejando salir un gran gemido, Akashi no le había preparado en absoluto y el dolor que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, sujetó las sábanas de la cama fuertemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior al mismo tiempo tratando de acostumbrarse a la presencia del miembro de Akashi en su interior.

\- ¿Eras virgen, Shintaro?- Este asintió un poco con la cabeza con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, el pelirrojo suspiró y le miró sonriendo levemente.- Lo siento.- Respondió inclinándose sobre él y dándole un beso corto.- ¿Te duele?

\- Un poco...- Jadeó el mayor aún intentando normalizar su respiración.

\- Tienes un culo muy bonito, ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?- Preguntó Akashi divertido bajando ambas manos al trasero del otro apretándolo, ante esto Midorima se sonrojó aún más y se estremeció un poco.

\- N-No... Gracias, supongo...

\- ¿Te duele menos ahora?- Dijo ya que le había dicho lo del culo para distraerle un poco del dolor al hablarle, Midorima asintió dándole luz verde para comenzar a moverse.

Akashi también le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y comenzó a mover las caderas, primero muuuy lento, fijándose en las expresiones de Midorima bajo él esperando no volver a hacerle daño, ahora era Midorima quien estaba tomando el control, él era quien marcaba el ritmo y quien señalaba cuándo se podía acelerar y cuándo no por medio de sus expresiones, el volumen de sus gemidos, y la velocidad de sus caderas.

\- Shintaro... Date la vuelta...- Pidió el pelirrojo tras unos minutos en los que era Midorima quien mandaba, este asintió y se dio la vuelta colocándose en cuatro.

Akashi sonrió y tomó ambas caderas de Midorima con las manos, sujetándole fuertemente por estas y disfrutando de la vista del trasero del mayor en pompa delante de él. Repentinamente, Akashi aumentó la velocidad embistiendo a Midorima con fuerza, como tratando de demostrarle que él era quien debía llevar el control de todo, el pelirrojo sonrió al ver cómo Midorima comenzaba a gemir más fuerte cuando él aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de sus movimientos para embestirle de forma más dura. Unas embestidas más fueron suficientes para que Akashi llegase a tocar la próstata de Midorima, al sentir esto, el mayor se estremeció y apretó las sábanas con sus manos confundido ya que no comprendía qué acababa de pasar.

\- Mm... ¿Te ha gustado, Shintaro?- Preguntó el menor repitiendo el movimiento golpeando esta otra vez, Midorima asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, a estas alturas ya había perdido el control.

\- ¡S-Sí! ¡Por favor, otra vez!- Gimió Midorima casi suplicando moviendo sus caderas más y más rápido, el pelirrojo sonrió por la respuesta y repitió el mismo movimiento de caderas una y otra vez tocando la próstata del mayor más y más veces haciéndole moverse y gemir sin control debido a la cantidad de sensaciones que estaba teniendo.- ¡Ah! ¡Akashi... No puedo m-má...!- Iba a decir, justo antes de correrse salpicando las sábanas de la cama con su semen.

Akashi no tardó más que un par de minutos en correrse también, llenando el interior de Midorima con su semen y saliendo de su cuerpo tumbándose a su lado aún respirando agitadamente. Tras varios minutos en silencio en los que solo estuvieron tumbados el uno junto al otro recuperando su ritmo normal de respiración, Midorima fue el primero en decidirse a hablar.

\- Akashi... ¿Yo te gusto?- Preguntó tímidamente Midorima al igual que había hecho hacía una semana y media.

\- ¿Tú qué crees, Shintaro?

\- No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto...

\- ¿De verdad crees que hubiera hecho todo esto con alguien que no me gustase?- El mayor guardó silencio unos segundos avergonzado por la pregunta.

\- No...

\- ¿Yo te gusto a tí?- Inmediatamente el mayor asintió con la cabeza apartando un poco la vista.

\- Bien, tú también me gustas.- Respondió el menor acercándose a él y volviendo a tomarle del mentón dándole un beso corto.- Eres un buen chico, Shintaro.


End file.
